Everything We Could Have Wanted
by canada14
Summary: Linstead high school AU.


**I do not own Chicago PD or any characters. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

She knew that she shouldn't be doing this. It had been ingrained into her head since about the time she was fourteen years old that the Halstead brothers were no good. Will was a partier, he always has been. He was a couple of years older than his brother and was currently at college probably still partying. Jay, on the other hand, had always had his head on right. He was on the football team, basketball team and baseball team and still managed to get a 3.7 GPA. Erin Lindsay Voight could not have been more proud of him.

When Jay's mom died, it was the beginning of a difficult junior and now senior year. Will had just started college and Jay's father spent less and less time around their house. Jay felt totally responsible and his dad didn't help ease that feeling. He basically blamed Jay for everything that had happened.

This all happened around their third year of secretly dating. Having a cop as a dad made Erin's life a lot harder but it also taught her how to be sneaky. Since Jay's father bought an apartment in the city so he could be closer to the hospital in case they "needed him" Jay basically had his own house. She had made up a friend whose house she would spend the night with some weekends when in all actuality she was over at Jay's house who lived a couple street over.

The two of them had actually been really close friends all throughout elementary school and part of middle school before she got popular. Apparently being a good girl, who doesn't use her father's last name, can get a person a lot of attention and Erin sort of abandoned her old crowd to join the middle school cheerleading squad. It wasn't until one night when her "boyfriend" at the time left her stranded and having to walk home by herself that she realized that she had been a pretty shitty friend. Fortunately Jay had been leaving school around the same time and offered to walk her home.

That had been the start of their secret relationship. Her dad had seen Jay drop her off and told her that just because she was going to be going into high school didn't mean that she could start dating, especially a Halstead. They finished their last year in middle school together; holding hands at lunch and conveniently going to the same movies with their friends. In ninth grade, Erin tried out for the cheerleading team, while Jay tried out for the football team and both made it. That was the year that Jay got more popular (he had never been unpopular though) and they could hang out with the same group of friends without raising suspicions.

Towards the end of 11th grade Jay started partying. He never did anything with other girls but it hurt Erin to see how much he was struggling and hurting. She wished more than anything that she could comfort him when he really needed it but the only time they could do that was when they were at his house alone.

Hank still refused to see the good in Jay and anytime she even mentioned his name she got a lecture about how he wasn't a good influence on her, how he would pressure her into doing things.

But Erin knew that wasn't the case, what Hank didn't know was that Jay was enlisting after high school. He had almost completely stopped partying choosing to go one every once in awhile and when he go, he didn't party as hard. He was really trying hard to become a better person and someone her father would approve of her being with.

She remembered how it took Jay almost a full year before he would actually kiss her. She had alwa They didn't start having sex, or playing scrabble until a few months into their senior year and even then he was a complete gentleman. He would stop multiple times to ask her if he was hurting her and make sure that this what she really wanted to be doing. Even now a month before graduation, after close to four years of dating he never does anything unless she wants to and lets her choose how she wants it. What her dad doesn't understand is that Jay is the perfect guy for her.

Which was why she was waiting in a car parked outside of an apartment building where she was supposed to be picking up her boyfriend. The screen in her lap lit up and she answered it, "hey I'm outside, where are you?"

"Sorry, I'm just leaving now."

"Okay, I see you. Hurry up, it's kind of cold."

He opened the passenger door and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Hi, thanks for doing this."

She grinned, "it's not a problem. How was the party?"

He glanced at her sheepishly, "actually there wasn't a party, I was talking to a guy about buying an apartment and this was the only time he could meet. I know since you're starting school down here in a couple of months it could be a good place for me to stay when I get back from my deployment."

He could tell by the look on her face that she was still processing what he had just said, "and before you tell me that not necessary my dad is letting me sell the house and do whatever I want with the money. I think it's his way of saying sorry for being such a shitty father."

She interrupted him with a kiss, "You're rambling, I think you should do whatever you want to do. I support you completely."

His smile lit up the car as she drove back to his house and climbed into his bed. "You know I love you Jay Halstead."

"You know I'm kind of fond of you too Erin Voight" he said as he placed a kiss into her hair. "I sure am glad that you're mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night had been over a year ago. Erin told Voight that she was dating Jay and had been for quite some time a couple of weeks after they had graduated. He was pissed to say the least and grounded her for the majority of the summer, forbidding her to see Jay. That wasn't an issue though, she told him the day after Jay had left for Ranger Training. She decided not to tell her dad that Jay had joined the Rangers because it didn't feel like the appropriate time. She did tell him once Jay had received his assignment, mostly because he caught the two of them eating at a restaurant while Jay was in his uniform.

That seemed to earn Jay some respect from her dad. He shipped out later that night and she hadn't seem him in person since. There were numerous skype calls but it wasn't the same as being able to physically be with him. Her relationship with her dad became better, and she had decided that she wanted to enter the academy after she graduated college.

Like Jay's mom, Erin's mom passed away from a long hard fought battle with cancer. It had been difficult in the beginning but she had the support of her dad which she thought really helped. She got to say good bye the right way and felt some closure with that.

It was still hard though. Not being able to see her mom everyday like she used to be able to do. Not seeing Jay made that even more difficult. She found herself most often than not spending the night at lounging around in her and Jay's apartment rather than going out.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was Halloween and all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch a movie. She hadn't heard from Jay in a while, but last she had heard was that he would be coming home soon. Fortunately there had been quite a few trick or treaters come to their door to help keep her mind off of other things. Most of the trick or treating died down by nine o'clock but there had been a couple of random ones.

Which was why she didn't think anything out of the ordinary when someone knocked on the door at ten. There, standing in an army uniform was her Jay. He could barely say, "Trick or Treat" before her lips crashed into his. He broke the kiss to pick up his duffel bags and lead her into their apartment. He had just set down the bags and there she was again assaulting his mouth. "Miss me much babe" he mumbled.

She grabbed his hand and led them into the bedroom, "This isn't even the beginning soldier. We're spending the entire weekend letting me show you just how much I missed you."

And that was exactly what they did.


End file.
